King for a Day/Transcript
Here's the transcript for King for a Day The episode begins at Aztec Town. ???, ???. ???, ???. Kids: (giggling) ???, ???. Sophie: ???, ???. Tommy: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Aaron: What do we do, Kaden? My home! These thorns are destroying everything in their path! Villagers: (muttering) Kaden: Take ease, friends. Our situation may seem dire, but we mustn't lose hope. Female Villager: But, what are they? Male Villager: Where are they coming from? Dalian: I've been studying these thorns and I think I discovered a vulnerability in their alchemical make-up. Kaden: Son, I told you, leave those thorns alone. Dalian: Yeah, I know, I know, I know, but something has to be done and I think I may be onto a solution! Kaden: Something is being done. In fact, I plan to travel to Soleanna and see the king this afternoon about this very matter. Dalian: Oh. Well, um, then can-can I come with you? ???, ???. Kaden: (sighs) Very well. You can travel with me. Dalian: Really? Yes! Yes! Road trip! Dalian and Dad going to see the king! ???, ???. Dalian: (nervous chuckle) I will pack ham sandwiches. Kaden: (chuckles) Yes. In the meantime, stay away from those thorns. Dalian: Uh, okay, but, um, that's getting harder to do by the minute. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Ice Queen: ???, ???. Frosty: ???, ???. Ice Queen: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ice Queen: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian: Dad! None of that was true! Wha? Aztec Town's being destroyed! Kaden: Aztec Town will endure. You'll have to trust that I can handle this. Dalian: How? How can I trust anything when my own father just lied to the king's face? Kaden: That is enough, Dalian. Dalian: Yes, sir. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Dalian? Is everything okay? Dalian: No! No, it's not. Caleb, we came to see the king about the thorns in Aztec Town. Caleb Lightheart: Yeah, but your dad just said... Dalian: My dad lied. Things have gotten worse. Do-Li Ling: How much worse? ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: A lot worse. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Don't worry, Dalian. I haven't forgotten our agreement. We're gonna figure out the mystery behind these thorns. Together. Just give me some time until the king returns. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise. After hearing his words, Dalian smiled at Caleb. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Kaden: I have made the good king aware of our problem, and we have his blessings. Villagers: (cheering) ???, ???. Dalian: (sighs) ???, ???. Rico: (chittering) ???, ???. Dalian: Running away isn't going to fix the problem. These dark thorns must be stopped. Okay, Rico, so what do we know about them? They're unbreakable, they're somehow connected to the Dark Crystal, and... (shouting) worse yet, they are growing at an exponential rate. Within a matter of months, they will have reached the entire country in Azeroth. ???, ???. Dalian: (sighs) Now physical force has no effect on these thorns, but they have yet to reckon with the awesome power of alchemy! ???, ???. Dalian: Yow! Whoa! Oh! Uh! ???, ???. Kaden: Dalian! Son, are you okay in there? Dalian: Yes, Dad! Yes, yes! I just dropped a book. (explosion) Dalian: One of my, one of my big boo-books. ???, ???. Tyrone Bravebark: ???, ???. Armstrong: ???, ???. Tyrone Bravebark: ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Rose the Fairy: How's the progress of, ???, ???. Builder 1: ???, ???. Builder 2: ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ice Queen: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Frosty: Alright, troopers! Listen up! ???, ???. ???, ???. Ice Guards: ???, ???. Frosty: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Kaden: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Kaden: (chuckles) ???, ???. Dalian: Never give up, Rico. So, our last formula didn't deliver quite the reaction we'd hoped. Rico: (chitters) Dalian: So, what? The important thing is we got a reaction. However, ???, ???. Kaden: Son. Rico: (chitters) Kaden: I just want to... Dalian: Oh! Oh! (spills the compound) Kaden: Dalian, I told you to stay away from those thorns! Dalian: Um, yeah, okay. I-I know what you said, but... Kaden: Then there should be no misunderstanding! Now listen to me. You... Dalian: No! No, you listen to me, Dad. Our village is dying. You think running away from the problem is gonna fix it? No! These thorns aren't going away. Kaden: I know, Dalian, but there is more to them than you can possibly imagine. Dalian: Then why won't you tell me? Dad! I just... I deserve to know. ???, ???. Kaden: I am sorry, son. You are not ready. ???, ???. Kaden: Dalian, watch out! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Oh! Dad! Dad! Oh! Hold on, Dad. Hold on. I'll-I'll get you out. Kaden: No! Stay back. Dalian: (gasping in fear) I'm gonna go get help. Kaden: No, son. Don't. ???, ???. Dalian: (panting) ???, ???. ???, ???. Meanwhile, ???, ???. Princess Elena: Loyal subjects of Soleanna, as your temporary king and queen, my brother and I are officially declaring today a snow day! Crowd: (cheering) Skylar: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Meanwhile, ???, ???. :Dalian ::Maybe I make things a mess ::And maybe you're right to have doubts in me ::Maybe, but nevertheless ::If you for once could just trust me ::Just this once let me come through for you ::The way that you want me to ::Let me make you proud ::Let me show you the best in me ::Let me give you a reason ::To believe that I can stand tall ::And when I return ::And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be ::Maybe then you will realize ::That you never actually knew me at all ???, ???. ???, ???. :Dalian ::Sure, I've made lots of mistakes ::I know that I've disappointed you ::Still, though, whatever it takes ::I'm gonna fix it, just watch me ::Just you wait, I'll make it up to you ::If it's the last thing I ever do ::I will make you proud ::I will make you have faith in me ::I will prove that the way ::I used to be is all in the past ::I will save the day ::And come back here triumphantly ::'Cause I long for that look of surprise ::When you see your son rising at last ::The pride in your eyes ::When you see your son rising at last ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. Rusty: ???, ???. Daisy the Fairy: ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Owl: (hoots) Crystal: (gasp) ???, ???. Sarafina: Crystal, what's wrong? ???, ???. Crystal: The worst of the Ice Queen's power is yet to come. ???, ???. Prince James: ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. Sebastian: Unless we do something, Prince James, the entire land will be buried. Our only hope is to call a state of emergency, evacuate to the shelters on the mainland, and pray this storm blows over. Prince James: ???, ???. Princess Elena: We'll never be able to get everyone to safety in time. That can't be the only way. (gasp) Wait a minute! What about the Ice Wand? Kiki: Ice Wand? Dusty: ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. ???, ???. Vladimir: Master Magra! With all due respect, lives are at stake here. We can't go chasing after fairy tales in our darkest hour... ???, ???. Dalian: Professor Magra! Magra: Hmm? ???, ???. Scarlet: Get back here! ???, ???. Tyrone Bravebark: Gotcha, little fella. Talia Raybrandt: Tyrone? Scarlet? What are you guys doing? Scarlet: What does it look like we're doing? We were trying to catch this little stowaway! Rayla Darin: Hey! Isn't that Kaden's kid? Magra: What is the meaning of this? Guard: So very sorry, Master Magra. He ran right past... Magra: It's quite alright. ???, ???. Tyrone Bravebark: Are you sure, Magra? Magra: ???, ???. So, Tyrone, ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. Dalian: There's no time to explain! Where's Caleb? I need to talk to him! Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sarafina: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Headmistress Raybrandt, we're back. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. Dalian: Caleb! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Dalian? What are you doing here? Dalian: Caleb, my dad's in danger. You, you're the only one who can help. Please! You have to come to Aztec Town with me! Now. Caleb Lightheart: Now?! ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: Caleb? ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Uhh... Could you guys excuse me for a few minutes? Genevieve: Of course, darling. Take your time. Kiki: Yeah, we're in no rush. Or are we? ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Dalian, what's wrong? Dalian: Please. Please, the dark thorns. They're, they're encasing my dad. Caleb Lightheart: Encasing? Wh-what are you saying? Dalian: Come on! Come on! See for yourself. You can help! I-I know you can! The Dark Crystal has a connection to these thorns. Do-Li Ling: Dalian, it's a state of emergency here. The Ice Queen is, ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: They're right, Dalian. I'm sorry. I-I-I can't help you! Not right now. Dalian: No! No, no, no, no. Listen to me. My dad doesn't have much time. You are the only one who can help. Caleb, please. Armstrong: Little buddy? Vladimir: Master Lightheart, please. Whatever the boy's problem is, it must be set aside. The Ice Queen's power is growing stronger by the second. Dalian: No! Talia Raybrandt: Please, Caleb. We need you to make a decision. Rayla Darin: Yeah! What's more important? His problem or our's? Dalian: No, no, no, please! Please, Caleb, you, Wha, you promised you'd help me! You promised. Caleb Lightheart: I... I... Scarlet: (screams) Where am I, in crazy town?! I've had enough of this nonsense! Guards, take that stupid brat, and throw him out of the castle! ???, ???. Dalian: Caleb! Caleb! My dad needs help! Caleb Lightheart: No! Don't hurt him. Dalian: Caleb! You promised! (echoes) You promised! ???, ???. (door slams) ???, ???. Scarlet: Hmmph! ???, ???. Nice job, Caleb. I thought he'd never leave. (walks away) Julian: ???, ???. Armstrong: ???, ???. Rose the Fairy: ???, ???. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Caleb? Harmony Briar: What's the matter? Viktor Redfox: Are you feeling alright? Caleb Lightheart: I... I'm sorry, guys, but... I just need some time to be alone. ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: Caleb! Wait! ???, ???. Magra: Just let him be, Talia. We had to let him go. It was the right thing to do. Talia Raybrandt: Yeah, I know. But why do we feel so bad? ???, ???. ???, ???. King Lucas: Thank you, darling. ???, ???. Both: (shuddering) Queen Isabella: How's your ankle, honey? King Lucas: My ankle's the least of our worries. The kingdom there's so much left to do. Queen Isabella: Lucas, James is going to make a great king. ???, ???. Queen Isabella: Happy anniversary, sweetheart. King Lucas: Happy anniversary, Isabella. ???, ???. Rocky: ???, ???. Lynn: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sapphire: Look! Over there! ???, ???. Emerald: We're too late. Skylar: No! ???, ???. Skylar: No! ???, ???. Skylar: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rocky: ???, ???. Topaz: He's right. ???, ???. ???, ???. Icarus: (neighs) ???, ???. Lenny: There they are! Skylar: Good job, Icarus. Icarus: (whinnies happily) Rocky: Great. So how do we get down there? Skylar: We'll have to reach them by taking that ridge. Bruce: That tiny little thing? You'd sooner find a horse on that ledge, before you get me to go on there. ???, ???. Harry: That is one determined horse. ???, ???. (cracking) Bruce: I knew I should have stopped at four donuts this morning! Curse you, crullers! (echoing) And your alluring delectability! Monica: Shh! Do you want to bring that down on us? ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (sniffs) ???, ???. Princess Elena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Yeah, I'm fine. ???, ???. Princess Elena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Dad! Dad! I'm back! ???, ???. Dalian: Dad! Dad, Master Lightheart refused to help, but I... ???, ???. Dalian: Dad? Oh, no. ???, ???. Dalian: No, no. No. No! No! Dad! Daddy. No! (sobbing) No, no, no, no. No. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Ice Queen: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Ice Queen: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Elena: Caleb, catch! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ice Queen: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Elena: (hugs Caleb) Thank you, Caleb. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Don't worry, Dad, I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. :Dalian ::I will make you proud ::Get the answers and set you free ::Don't you worry, ::Whatever it might take, I'm finding a way ::And I swear right now ::That no matter what comes of me ::Anybody who stands ::Or has stood in my path, ::They are going to pay! ::They...will...pay. ???, ???. ???, ???. The End.